


Demon happiness

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, It’s shyan at a squint, M/M, Other, based on an idea on tumblr, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Based on one of gtfbagel’s posts





	Demon happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamacchannn (niedlichta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/gifts).

He hadn’t liked the place as soon as they’d come in. It reeked of one certain demon he hasn’t met in a long, long while. About 4,000 years now?

Shane has never liked this particular demon. He was crass and annoying, not violent but very stupid. He felt awful for Loey if this thing was what was residing here. 

But he knew, that while this demon was powerful, it was not nearly as powerful as he. And that it also did not take much to scare it away. 

So he did his usually routine of mockery while also being careful to flash his true nature. It didn’t take too long for this demon to recognise him. After all, it was an idiot. It threatened Shane back at first, before realising who shane was and when it did, it cowered. 

Good. Just what Shane wanted before Ryan came in. As he shook his head violently, faking a possession, Shane allowed his true self to fill the room. He was more powerful, more larger than this demon. 

Shane told him “I allow you to show yourself for this evening, but after tonight you are not to harm or frighten Loey anymore. If I hear that you return, I will also. And you do not want that, brother.” 

Then he allowed Ryan in, and the demon behaved itself. It appeared momentarily, weakly as Shane had allowed, but didn’t use its ability to completely frighten or harm the smaller man. 

When Ryan returned to him, Shane could smell his discomfort but he was not scared. He smelt relieved to see Shane though, and it warmed him to feel this. 

Loey went in afterwards, she smelt worse than Ryan. So frightened and spooked. So the demon had showed itself to her, interesting. Shane sent out another pulse to the demon, a final warning. This night and this night only. If it didn’t keep up his bargain, there would be trouble. 

The demon pulsed back, agreeing to Shane’s conditions. But he didn’t want to harm the woman, he wanted to help her and look after her. It surprised Shane, to know there were other demons out there like himself. 

“Infatuated?” He asked it. The demon pulsed back shyly. ‘Intrigued’ it said. 

Shane and Ryan left that night, and the smaller man was buzzing, excited. Shane couldn’t contain the happiness he felt, seeing his human so pleased. 

“Can’t wait to look through all the evidence! There but be so much! Though I do feel bad for Loey, do you think she’ll be alright tonight?” Ryan asked, peering up at him. 

Shane smirked softly, looking back down at his small friend. “Nah, Ry. She’ll be fine.” He said, looking back at the apartment. The lights were on, a soft yellow behind the pulled curtains. The demon had given its word to protect her, and Shane trusted it surprisingly. 

Ryan looked up at him curiously. “If you say so, bud.” He smiles, a strong relaxed feeling rolling off of him. Shane was happy.


End file.
